


A Good Night's Sleep

by CaptainJanegay



Series: A Good Night's Sleep [1]
Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Or well a blanket, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sharing a Bed, Unrealistic depictions of sleep, but with a bit of fluffiness on top, maybe im just tired, porn without much plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJanegay/pseuds/CaptainJanegay
Summary: Hornblower and Bush have to spend the night on a rainy, cold beach. Sadly, Bush has terrible packing skills.
Relationships: William Bush/Horatio Hornblower
Series: A Good Night's Sleep [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602787
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	A Good Night's Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I just rediscovered my love for these two after 8 years of it lying dormant, so I had to write this for myself and then wanted to share. Also I will love bed sharing and huddling for warmth till i drop dead.

Hornblower was a man who rarely allowed himself satisfaction, but after completing this mission with Bush there really was no reason for him to be unhappy. Everything had gone exactly according to plan, and the only thing that remained for them to do, was to wait for the end of the night and be picked up by the Hotspur again in the morning. They had planned spending the night on the beach since the beginning, as the shore here was too treacherous even for a small boat to navigate in darkness.

The only thing that had gone different in Hornblower‘s mind was that he hadn‘t planned for slight rain and clammy weather. In his mind, they just had slept under the clear sky, and he hadn‘t given the sleeping part much more thought, being more focussed on planning the mission beforehand with Bush. Sleep hadn‘t been on his mind much lately, anyway. With the critical mission to plan, he had been even more worried than usual, and had found even less rest. Often he had been awake in his cabin, unable to shut his brain off and just sleep, because he ran through the mission again and again.

However, with that accomplished to excellence, Hornblower found the lost sleep of the last few weeks catching up with him. He now realized how tired he was, and how he would love to just be back on the ship, in his nice warm cot, and maybe finally get some sleep done before being woken up again in the morning. The thought of trying to find some sleep on the coldish beach in the light drizzle of rain was not very appealing. But well, he admonished himself, no point in crying about it. He hadn‘t joined the Navy to get comfortable sleep after all! And a Captain had no point complaining about a minor discomfort in a mission he himself had planned.

Bush and him finally reached the place at the beach, where they previously had dropped off their packs for the night. It was a small alcove, somewhat protected from view, but sadly not much from the rain. Anyway, as navy Lieutenant’s both of them were used to the feeling of being always slightly damp, especially from their times as midshipmen. The luxury of increasing time in dry cabins and warm, dry sheets was definitly one that came with rank.

Hornblower started to unpack his sleeping gear, which mainly consisted of a large, waxed blanket. This would keep most of the rain out and allow him a dryish night of sleep, and even though it was still kind of cold at the beach, Hornblower was so tired that he couldn‘t see how this would stop his body from falling into unconsciousness. Having unpacked his things, he glanced over at Bush and was surprised to see him unfolding a woolen blanket.

„Bush, this will be soaked in minutes!“

Bush looked up from the blanket, somewhat sheepishly.

„Well Sir, I didn‘t really think about it possibly raining… Truth be told, I didn‘t think about the sleeping part at all.“

Hornblower sighed. This was typicial of Bush. Even though he himself had had most of his mind on the mission, when packing things to sleep he had thought of rain. It was exactly like Bush not seeing the reason to count cards at whist, just trusting whatever would come up would be alright. A smile crept onto his lips, thinking of Bush trying to play cards to please him, but at the same time being utterly out of his depth. At these times he indeed looked just like now, sheepishly with his woolen blanket. Indeed, in these moments Hornblower always felt small pangs of affection for his Lieutenant, especially since he generally thought of Bush as more competent than himself. This pang of affection also made itself felt now, and led to another proposal.

„You know Bush, this waxed blanket here surely is big enough for the two of us.“

„Sir, it‘s really no trouble at all, I will be alright!“ Bush flashed a reassuring smile in his direction. „Not the first time for either of us to sleep in the cold and wet, is it sir?“

Hornblower’s brow creased. He would have to put his foot down!

„Indeed it‘s not. But it would be ridiculous to make you even more uncomfortable without reason. Come on Bush, we will use this wool thing to give us some more warmth, the wax blanket on top, and we will warm each other and be snug!“

Bush‘s smile faltered and he looked doubting, surely considering how he would be much more comfortable under the wax blanket. „Well sir.. You really mustn‘t..“

„Damnit Bush, stop being ridiculous! It‘s as much for my comfort as it is for yours. Don‘t you sometimes fondly remember being a midshipman, crammed up in a hammock with someone else and to finally be warm?“ he was aware of the amusement and fondness in this voice. He knew instantly he could sell the idea to Bush by suggesting it to be for his own, Hornblower‘s, comfort.

And indeed, Bush‘s smile lit up again. „Well Sir, if you put it like this!“

And so it was done. The blankets indeed covered both men nicely when they lay close together and, both of them having served on ships for most of their lifes, closeness was the last thing they would complain about.

One of the last thoughts that crossed tired Hornblower’s mind before falling asleep against Bush‘s shoulder was, that he was glad Bush hadn‘t thought of rain. Lying here next to him with the warm blanket of wool over them was the closest thing he would get to the comfort of his own, warm cabin tonight. It was much preverable to each of them shivering under their own waxed blanket, five feet apart.

The next morning, Hornblower indeed woke up feeling much rested. He realized that this was one of the first times in months of him not being wrestled from sleep by his servant, but waking of his own accord. Even though the sun was already rising (he had no idea when he last had slept till sunrise!) the boat to pick them up wouldn‘t be here for a while, so there was nothing for him to do but to stay put. And staying put was a very comfortable option. The rain had stopped, and with both men sharing the blanket, Hornblower was indeed very warm and comfortable. Even more so, as Bush had snuggled closer to him during the night, having rolled nearly on top of Hornblower’s left side, his head on his chest and almost embracing him. Hornblower felt as if Bush was a shield between him and the cold world, his strong arm reaching protectively over his stomach and his hand curling around his waist. Without thinking much of it, Hornblower put his own arm around Bush‘s back, pulling him a little closer and securing him on top of him. At this, Bush, still asleep, nuzzled his head closer to Hornblower‘s face. Hornblower could now indeed feel his Lieutenant‘s breath on his neck, and his own breath was washing over Bush‘s forehead.

It was the most comfortable he had been in a good while. Strange, he thought, that he finally had earned his own cabin, comfortable bed and sheets, space and privacy and all. And still, the one place where he had managed to find real rest and comfort was here, on a cold, rainy beach, sharing a blanket with Bush. It just felt so natural, so comforting. With this in his head, not thinking much else, it also came completly natural to Hornblower to press his lips to his Lieutenant‘s forehead. After all, there wasn‘t much distance to close. At contact with Bush‘s skin, Hornblower‘s lips curled into a smile again, it just crossing his mind how ridiculous the whole situation was, and what the crew would think if they knew their Captain and his Lieutenant were snuggling at the beach. Surely, they had taken much satisfaction out of the rain, imagining their superiors having a cold, uncomfortable night.

Just as this crossed his mind, and his lips pressed another short kiss on Bush’s brow, he felt a stir beneath them. Bush’s eyes opened, and suddenly his face looked up at him, full of confusion. Only now, Hornblower became fully conscious of what exactly his lips had been doing, and blood shot to his face.

„Bush I‘m.. Sorry! I don‘t know what came over me! It‘s just.. I shouldn‘t have!“

He was much surprised to see Bush smile in turn.

„Ah Sir, don‘t worry about it. It’s kind of cozy, sleeping like this, isn’t it?“

This didn‘t much to help Hornblower’s awkwardness, after all, what had comfortable sleeping to do with kissing his Lieutenant’s forehead. What had gotten into him? And of course, now Bush had to act like this was completly normal, not like his Captain had lost his mind and restraint!

But just as Hornblower started to pull away, having destroyed the comfortable situation, he was surprised to feel Bush lifting his face further, planting a kiss on his Captain’s jaw, his light stubble rough on Hornblower‘s soft skin. Hornblower stopped moving away, doing nothing at all, waiting, but Bush‘s lips still lingered, forming a smile against Hornblower‘s cheek. This, in turn, made Hornblower smile again, the corners of his mouth curling up against Bush‘s lips. He only had to turn his face an inch to the left, and their mouths finally met full on. At this, unexpected by both of them, the men started kissing each other at the same time. Hornblower felt Bush‘s tounge wet against his lips and parted them, in turn searching Bush‘s mouth with his own tounge. Both men taken by surprise at what was happening, continued the exploration for a while, during which Hornblower‘s hand traveled from Bush‘s back to Bush‘s hair, diving into his locks and pulling his head closer. Meanwhile, Bush‘s grip on Hornblower‘s waist, previously loose, became tigher, pulling himself even more on top of his Captain, moving their bodies closer together, brushing a barrier of greatcoats to the side.

At this, Hornblower became aware again of more than just his lips on Bush’s. He became aware of his Lieutenant‘s whole weight on top of him, pressing him into the sand. And he became aware of their tangled legs, of a hardening in Bush‘s crotch, pressing right against his own thigh. More subconscious than with any goal in mind, Hornblower started moving his tight against Bush, rubbing himself against his Lieutenant‘s cock, which he felt grow harder even through their trousers. Upon this, Bush started breathing more heavily, moaning silently into Hornblower’s open mouth, a sound which Hornblower had never heard him make before. Feeling Bush‘s impatient pleasure and growing eager to increase it, Hornblower pushed against Bush‘s whole body, rolling himself on top of his Lieutenant. All the while he continued working his mouth on Bush‘s face, his lips getting pleasantly scratched by stubbles of beard, not allowing the change of pose to decrease their newfound closeness.

With Bush on his back, Hornblower searched his Lieutenant‘s cock with one hand. It wasn‘t difficult to find, forming a hard bulge in Bush‘s trousers. After a short fumble with the belt, his hand managed to free Bush’s member, which was by now dark, warm and thick. Living on a ship together, both men had seen each other naked frequently. Hornblower had an image in mind of how Bush’s penis looked, actually somehow the only image of a naked crewmember that had stuck with him. But he never had thought of it like this, erect and hard, with Bush moving his hips to rub it against Hornblower‘s palm!

Shifting his concentration from kissing Bush‘s face to pleasuring Bush‘s cock, Hornblower started running his hand along the whole shaft and back, his tumb caressing the head. Bush‘s moaning increased, Hornblower could feel him panting against his face. He had never caressed another man like that, but he acted like he would when pleasuring himself, slowly building speed and pressure. To his delight, Bush reacted in a way that showed his increasing pleasure, his hips starting to join the rhythm given by Hornblower‘s hand. Working his Lieutenant‘s cock in this way, it didn‘t take long for Bush to give one last, massive moan, during which Hornblower felt teeth press into his neck. Bush‘s body slackened again, as did his cock, spent in Hornblower’s hand and the woolen blanket. Finally, Bush‘s head lulled back onto the sand, him still heavily panting, his whole face a smile.

„Sir.. Sir, i never thought..“

However, Hornblower‘s mind wasn‘t on stopping now. If anything, his Lieutenant‘s pleasure had increased his own longing, and he felt his own dick hard and hot. He continued pressing kisses to Bush‘s open mouth, while fumbling his hand, still sticky with Bush‘s seed, into his own trousers to give himself the same pleasure he had given the other man.

Bush though, returning slowly to his senses, noticed his Captain‘s fiddling. His calloused hand removed Hornblower‘s from his trousers decidedly, and Hornblower felt a shiver run through his spine, knowing Bush would return the favor he had just done him. However, he was surprised when Bush pulled away his head from Hornblower‘s kisses, as well as removing his hand from his Captain‘s cock. Instead, he dived down into the blankets, shifting most of them away, until his head reached Hornblower‘s crotch. Realizing what would follow, the Captain‘s breath came heavier, while his cock somehow seemed to get even harder, if that was indeed possible. He felt Bush‘s warm breath on him, and not even a second later his warm mouth, which earlier had showered him with kisses, enveloping his dick’s head, his tounge caressing him, teasing him! But that was not enough, Bush gently and slowly lowered his head more, taking in more and more of Hornblower‘s considerable length, almost greedily. Hornblower could feel himself being pulled into his Lieutenant‘s throat, only fleetingly wondering how he managed not to gag before pleasure took over. Now it was his turn to moan deeply, to throw back his head and arch his back, thrusting even deeper into Bush‘s mouth, digging both of his hands into Bush’s hair, his ass being pressed firmly into the sand by Bush‘s head and hands on his hips. Hornblower had never felt pleasured in this way, Bush working his throat, lips and tounge, pulling and pushing and pressing and licking, knowing exactly what he did and how to pleasure his Captain. After a few seconds of this, Hornblower already felt that he couldn‘t hold back much longer, but at the same time wanted this moment to last forever. He started screaming his pleasure at the empty beach as his restraint broke and he came right into Bush‘s mouth. Finally, he lay back, heavily panting, the sky above him and Bush‘s head still resting on his tight.

It took both of them a moment to find at least some composure. Hornblower sat up first, the two blankets, mostly discarded anyway, falling off completly at last. Bush followed, the back of his hand whiping traces of seamen from his mouth, a gesture which more than anything made Hornblower realize what just had happened.

„Bush I.. I have no idea..“

Bush grinned back at him. „Me neither, sir.“

„I.. I guess this was a comfortable night. And comfortable morning, all round.“

„Seems like it, sir.“

At this, both men started laughing like boys, all barriers between them removed for the second, sitting on the sand in between blankets, waxed or not, both with their trousers at their knees.

The moment didn’t last long though.

„Sir, I think I can see the boat approaching.“ Bush gestured towards the ocean.

„Damnit, I think youre right Bush. Good thing they didn‘t make it earlier, what?“

Both laughed one last time in disbelief at what had happened, and finally got up to get their clothes in order and gather their blankets.

To think that, if it hadn‘t rained, he would have missed one of the best nights of his life, here on a barren beach with a blanket and Bush.


End file.
